


World Human Rights Day

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt: Human Rights Day, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt, Human Rights Day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 09 Dec - Human Rights Day prompt





	World Human Rights Day

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/human%20rights%20day_zpsgdzcuna9.jpg.html)


End file.
